


Applesauce Comes Back

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Slightly Less Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, WHHHHHATTTT?!, You heard me, literally no angst, so much, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and Alana encounter a visitor in their kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applesauce Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to my beta, Lieve, better known by every female-gendered name starting with "L" that you can think of. She allowed this entry into my series and told me that it wouldn't be out of place, as long as I made sure I was intending it to be a crack!fic. I hope you like it. It's another detour from angst, so it may not be the best, but I tried. And she tried. If Lieve can't fix my writing, no one can!

Two days later, Alana and Margot were sitting on the couch watching salmon commercials after three more hours of searching for their missing Applesauce when they heard something clatter to the ground in the kitchen.

Instantly alert, Alana got up slowly and nodded at Margot to proceed quietly. Their mansion wasn’t haunted or falling apart, so there shouldn’t have been any reason for commotion in the kitchen, especially as they were the only occupants, aside from Applesauce, despite the fact that she had run away.

It seemed as if their thoughts were shared, since both women looked at each other in hopeful alarm, before racing to the kitchen. What they saw stopped them in disbelief.

The refrigerator was opened and a large, furry body was half submerged in the fridge. The sounds emanating from the fridge suggested that whatever the creature was, it was chewing on something. Margot and Alana halted carefully. They had assumed it was Applesauce, but they assumed wrong, apparently.

Snarling filled the room, as the grey wolf turned to face them, jaws open, with bits of meat falling out of its salivating mouth. Alana jumped in surprise, while Margot gave a frightened, if a little awed, gasp.

The wolf advanced warily, sniffing the air and pacing sideways, looking past the women. As Alana was about to run screaming, Margot had a thought, which she conveyed in hushed tones: “Wait, Alana! It doesn’t want to hurt us. It’s looking for a way out because we’ve cornered it!”

Alana nodded with wide eyes that looked comical to Margot, even now, and backed away slowly, before running up the stairs, faster than her bride-to-be thought possible, but without screaming, which made Margot proud.

Margot respectfully inclined her head to the wolf, even though it wouldn’t understand her, and moved out of its way, making sure the front door was open for it. The wolf trotted (the only word Margot thought appropriate) towards the door before unleashing a loud howl. Margot gasped in total awe.

Could this day get any better? A real live wolf that Margot could see and hear up close in her own home that didn’t want to attack her like television told her it would?! The sound of four legs running told her that she would have extra company. She readied herself for whatever came her way, when suddenly, a white and brown streak zoomed through the door, bowling her over.

With the breath leaving her, Margot’s face was assaulted with licks. Glancing at the face of her attacker, she was surprised to realise that it was Applesauce. However, while she could preferably stay in that position forever with Applesauce licking her, she had a wolf intruder to deal with.

As if acknowledging it for the first time, Applesauce got off Margot and went to the wolf, jumping and licking its face, while the wolf huffed and walked out the door, broadcasting annoyance through its body language. Applesauce barked what Margot interpreted to mean “goodbye” at the wolf, before running at her again.

As Margot sat down on the couch, she realised the ludicrous nature of her situation. Where had Applesauce come from? Did she and the wolf travel here together? It did seem that way and it was very logical, as Alana would agree later.

Focusing on Applesauce, Margot adopted a stern expression, as she remembered the last two days, before scolding her baby, “Applesauce! You’re in trouble. You’ll be in time out for running away, you know that?” While Margot might never know what exactly had transpired in the two day absence of her dog, she could still ensure that it never happened again and time outs were the perfect way to do that.

Noise on the stairs told her that Alana had come down. She spotted Applesauce and, for a moment, looked torn between running to hug her or lecture her like Margot had. She settled for the middle ground, walking slowly towards her two girls,  before making eye contact at knee level with Applesauce and scaring Applesauce by yelling, “What the fuck, dude?! That was such a bad, naughty thing to do!”

As Applesauce lowered her head, whining, Alana enveloped her in a fierce hug, crying in relief, partly also because the wolf had not eaten her like “Little Red Riding Hood” told her it would. Margot, Alana and Applesauce all sat on the couch, basking in each other’s presence, all three happy to be home, or back home in Applesauce’s case.

Applesauce herself was happy to be home. She had missed her mothers, even if she would never outright say it. But they knew that. As long as they didn’t find out about all the fighting she had done with those nasty cats. Or the pooping in people’s houses. 

Maybe she’d do that again one day, if she ever felt that adventurous. Now that she had done it once, she knew she had the potential for it. She smiled and lay her head down on Margot’s lap, with Alana scratching behind her ears, where she liked it.

Margot, Alana and Applesauce each fell asleep in their own time, with two of the three snoring on the couch. But it definitely wasn’t Applesauce. No, Applesauce never snored! She’d be a laughing stock if her friends knew, even though she was pretty sure they all snored, but pretended not to notice.

The dog snorted in her sleep, as she dreamt on. She had seen Alana snoring, and sometimes mocked her while pretending to sleep, but she didn’t have to know that, did she?

Eventually, the snores blended together and Margot fell off the couch without waking up, snuggling into the rug with her legs splayed behind her. The aforementioned legs ended up kicking Applesauce, who bit into Alana’s thigh. Alana proceeded to jerk awake momentarily, enough to dislodge Applesauce, as they both fell on top of Margot.

Meanwhile, their electricity bill went up higher and higher as they had forgotten to close the fridge door.


End file.
